All Our Days
by Elements1999
Summary: Nice little oneshot based around a new song that I like. I felt that it the lyrics would work for this story so I made this story and bam, this nice little thing was born. It's about a pair of siblings from our beloved PJO world. Disclaimer: Does Uncle Rick or the people who made the song that have inspired this story have red hair? If they do, well, I'm not them.


SURPRISE! Yes, I, Elements1999, am back. I'm sorry for the long wait and I know I have so many open stories I need to finish but don't worry I have a plan. That will be explained at the bottom of this fabulous (or what I hope will be fabulous) story. Now I'd just like to mention that this story, along with another story that will be posted BY Christmas night, have songs in them. They are based around songs from the RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack. After listening to these songs MANY times, I sort of got visions/dreams/whatever-you-want-to-call-its and saw ways to apply it to our wonderful PJO world. So yeah, this story, and the next one, will be based around them and will show what I feel would go with these lyrics. Yes, before anyone asks, the lyrics will be in the story, and yes, I recommend listening to the song as you read this story, or when you get to the actual song part. Now then, enjoy the story

**EDIT: I forgot to mention that I changed one word in the song. Where the song says **_And though I miss the little boy, _**the word boy is actually the word girl but I know of no PJO siblings that have little sisters... wait I do but that's not the point right now... and the pair of siblings I'm talking about, the younger of the two is a boy for sure (unless we've been fooled by Uncle Rick).**

* * *

><p>I've always watched over him and protected him. It was something that I had to do, if not for myself, then for him or even our late mother. But sometimes it just amazes me how much he's grown. From all the time I've watched him, I always see him as the little boy I watched over, the little boy that is my little brother. And sometimes I feel that there's nothing that can explain how I feel. But that isn't true anymore. There IS something that can explain my feelings, that can explain how I feel. This thing is a song. And that song, well that song is called All Our Days.<p>

I've only heard it once. I was floating around one night, waiting for my brother to wake so I can protect him once more. Yes, I'm dead and yes, I watch over my brother like I'm his guardian angel. Anyways, I was floating around one night, waiting for my brother to wake from his needed sleep, when I floated past this apartment. It wasn't a big apartment, it was probably the size of what Percy lived in. Yes, I've heard of everyone's past now. I had to know everything about the people my baby brother was friends with if I was to protect him. Anyways, this kid, this teenage boy, was blasting the song out of his laptop. When I looked to see what it was, the kid, luckily for me, had his music player up. I saw the title, All Our Days, the Singer/Writer, Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams, and I saw what the album was, RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack. I was amazed by the song. I had only caught the ending though, so I decided to mess with the kid's laptop a little and play the song over. The kid just shrugged and sang along with it. He must have REALLY loved the song if he managed to sing everything without missing a beat. So anyways the song went like this.

*_**Cue All Our Days from RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack**_*

_Long ago, before we met, _

_I dreamed about you. _

_The peace you'd bring. _

_The songs we'd sing. _

_The way you'd make things new. _

_Then one day, you arrived. _

_I heard your angel cry. _

_Helpless, small, and perfect, _

_Welcome to your life. _

_And on that day, I made a vow. _

_Whispered and true. _

_No matter what, no matter how, _

_I made this promise to you. _

_I will cling, I will clutch, _

_I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away. _

_I won't leave, I won't go, _

_I will stay with you all our days. _

_Years of joy have passed since then. _

_With time I've seen you grow. _

_Watched you play, new each day. _

_I begged the time to slow. _

_And though I miss the little boy, _

_You've made me awful proud. _

_Funny how our lives change, _

_Cause you're my hero now. _

_But things in life will rearrange. _

_Friends come and go. _

_Don't ever doubt don't ever fear, _

_I'm always here and you know. _

_I will cling, I will clutch, _

_I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away. _

_I won't leave, I won't go, _

_I will stay with you all our days. _

_I will stay with you all our days._

*_**End Song**_*

I was in tears afterwards. It was truly how I felt. I mean, I could have chose to be reborn but I requested to see my relative and asked to just follow my baby brother until it was his time. I then asked if we could be reborn together, maybe as twins, at least in the same family. When he said yes, it was from that point, I literally won't leave him and will always protect him. And it's like the song said, he became my hero.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this story. Someone try and guess who the siblings are. There's a few siblings that this could apply too though I had only one pair in mind (mostly because I forgot about the other pairs). Hope you liked it. Oh, and my plan for the open stories I have (because there are a few that are finished) is to stop all of them, rewrite them, and then post one story at a time. And while I'm rewriting all of them and am continuing them trying to get each finished, I will be writing a new story and posting that as I go along. This new story will be my main story that I focus on. It's mostly because I don't have to rewrite it and all that fun stuff. So anyways, once again, sorry for the super long wait. I should be getting more storieschapters out now that I'm on spring break. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
